projectkorrafandomcom-20200213-history
Av2:Bending Styles
There are numerous different styles of bending in the world of Avatar. Bending styles have their own strengths and weaknesses, as well as general strategies to be used in combat. Each style has many different abilities to be used in combat. The four major bending styles are Airbending, Earthbending, Firebending, and Waterbending. In addition, players can also learn specialty bending styles. Currently, Icebending, Lightningbending, Sandbending, and Combustionbending are available for players to learn. Bending can be obtained by finding and then using scrolls. Players can only wield one bending style, so you better choose wisely. Airbending Main article: Airbending Air, is an element of freedom. Airbenders can move the flow of the air around them or their enemies. This makes airbending a fairly fast, defensive and agile style of bending, allowing airbenders to quickly get to hard-to-reach places. However, the nature of airbending means that there are many less direct damage-related moves, so airbenders must find creative ways to defeat enemies. Earthbending Main article: Earthbending Earth, is an element of substance. Earthbenders use their surrounding blocks as weapons or defense in combat. This means that earthbenders frequently rely on their environment as an advantage over other benders. Earthbending can be fairly aggressive, but there generally are less mobility-related moves available. Firebending Main article: Firebending Fire, is an element of power. Firebenders are known for their aggressive and quick combat style. As such, firebending involves many fast-paced attacks and movement abilities. Also, most firebending abilities create fires which can be used to restrict the enemy's mobility. However, firebending lacks in many defense-related moves which makes it harder to survive sustained combat. Waterbending Main article: Waterbending Waterbending, is an element of change. Waterbenders manipulate water to use as both as weapons and as defenses. This makes waterbending a rather well-rounded bending style with some abilities for each function. Waterbenders must be near a source of water to use most of their abilities, or have a filled water pouch in their inventory. Lightningbending Main article: Lightningbending Lightningbending is a sub-style of Firebending which involves the generation of lightning bolts. This technique has historically been an extremely powerful and special ability which further enhances the offensive power of firebenders, and lightningbending in AV2 is no joke! Lightningbending deals huge amounts of damage and can even electrocute enemies through water. Icebending Main article: Icebending Icebending lets Waterbenders freeze water into ice, which is very useful for creating barriers to protect against enemy attacks. This is an incredibly useful extension to Waterbending as there are not many great defensive abilities included in the normal set of Waterbending abilities. Sandbending Main article: Sandbending Sandbending is a specialized technique of Earthbending that allows benders to manipulate the small grains of sand. This technique gives earthbenders a significant advantage when fighting other benders on sand, as they will now also have access to a variety of powerful sand-related abilities. Although sandbending is most effective when used near sand, earthbenders can still bend the small gravel particles in any rocky environment to create sandbending abilities. Combustionbending Main article: Combustionbending Combustionbending is a rare and powerful specialty of Firebending which allows the bender to create focused blasts of explosions. Not much is known about this unique type of bending, but it allows the firebender to attack from much greater ranges and create explosions at targets almost instantaneously.